


What if

by MomoHale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoHale/pseuds/MomoHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Julian lied and instead of liking Logan he actually loved Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

Julian was filming with the rest of the Something Damaged cast. Well he was supposed to be filming but now after seventeen mistakes (none of them his fault) they were resting. He was in his trailer hoping to get a call from home. _Home_. If felt so weird to call someplace as home but it was good. Having a place where you feel good and safe. He was thinking about Derek and guilt crossed his heart. He felt so bad lying to his best friend. He called Logan. It took three beeps for him to pick up.

-Hey diva! Why are you calling? - Julian was greeted by his best friend confused and amused voice

-What?! Now I need a reason to call you? - Julian laughed and so did Logan

-Riiiight... So primadonna what's the matter? - Logan sounded worried.

-Nothing! I just miss you and D. - he confessed. Logan take a moment to talk.

-Owwn! I bet you miss me more. - Logan teased and Julian rolled his eyes but it's not like Logan could actually see it so...

-I didn't call you to hear you teasing me! We never talk so I guess... - he stopped talking and both boys just stayed still holding their phones.

-Lo? - Julian whispered

-I know...- he answered softly – And I'm sorry. I really care about you and Derek. I really do. You know that. You two are part of my life, and part of me... Well the good part. - Julian laughed

-I'm touched. - he joked but deep down he was and they both knew it. They were better friends that they let it show even for Derek. Although it didn't help that Julian told Derek that he was in love with Logan when he was in love with Derek... so that just worked for them.

-You should tell him. - Logan said softly. Since freshman year that he'd shipped his friends even if both were straight but since he caught Julian staring at Derek ass he found out that Julian was actually bi. Jules and D thought that Logan didn't care or see neither of them but that wasn't true. When Derek was watching Julian who was pretending to watch Logan who was watching Kurt watching Blaine Logan could tell that when Derek wasn't staring at Julian, Julian was staring at Derek and Logan would role his eyes to them.

-Yeah he says the same thing about you. - After Logan had confronted Julian about his sexuality Julian confessed that he already had told Derek about it but he had been a coward and told him that he was in love with him, Logan. Logan was shocked and then he laughed “This is so wrong in so many levels” it was what he had said before promising to keep the secret. Besides that Logan started to watch them more carefully and they became more united. All the three of them were really glad with that. But... and there’s always a but there were secrets between them.

-Well and you kind of did! - he said truthfully. Julian rolled his eyes and his phone buzzed. He saw a new message from Derek and a wild smile spread in his face.

-Derek just text you didn't he? - he heard Logan ask but he just hang up with a “Bye Lo talk to you lat...”

“Hey diva. How’s life in Hollywood? I bet you dying to come back to Dalton” – he smiled, rolled his eyes and sat back in his bed.

“Of course I am. Especially cause you’re not here Der-bear” – he texted back. It only took a few seconds for an answer to arrive.

“I know! I know! I love you too” – Julian smiled sad. They were always joking around but sometimes he wished that what they were saying was the truth.

“Oh Der-beat you don’t have to say it I know you have a thing for me” – Julian texted back, Derek in Dalton in the common room can’t help it and laughs at the snarky remark and then he smiled a small sad smile which Logan who was watching the conversation in his phone while staring at Derek reactions smiled. They always forgot to text each other without using their group conversation so he was seeing their messages since the very beginning.

Derek thought about a second and became very serious for an instant. Logan was surprised when he saw what Derek’s fingers typed

“And what if I have?” – Julian back in Hollywood was shocked and let his phone fall, quickly catching it back. His heart was racing, his eyes were wide and more important why he felt butterflies in his stomach. _No way! He’s just teasing!_

“What?” – his long fingers typed back faster than his mind could keep up. Logan didn’t know if he should laugh or cry and fought the urge to type something like: “You always flirt and only now you realize that you like each other? C’mon give me a break!” but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He had to let them solve this on their own.

“I said and what if I have a thing for you” – Derek typed again with a boldness he didn’t feel. Julian was still in shock it had to be a joke

“You’re straight” – he typed it back hopping a little more that he should.

“Yeah I am” – Derek confirmed confusing the other two boys.

“So?” – Julian wrote confused. Derek took a deep breath and try to tell well in this case type what he meant but he just erased it and typed something else.

“Nothing forget it” – that made Julian mad

“Derek I swear if you don’t tell me right now what you meant by all that I’ll catch the next plane to Ohio. And that’s NOW! – Derek rolled his eyes but comply anyway.

“I mean I’m not entirely straight but I’m not bi too. I just like you not other guys like Lo or you.” – Julian thought about it and decided that this was good

“Okay so let me get this straight which is very ironic btw. You like me”

“Is that the only thing you got from all this?” – he typed back amused.

“It’s the most important” – the athletic boy rolled his eyes and Logan smile, this whole conversation was leading to interesting events.

“Fine, now can we all move on?” – Julian opened his mouth and didn’t know what to say. Should he say that he likes him too or… yeah he should probably say that.

“There’s no need in that. I may like you too” – that shocked Derek

“Don’t play with me Jules. You love Logan” – Logan did warned him, that that lie was coming back to bite him in the ass.

“Well that’s not entirely true” – the brunette typed amused. Derek on the other hand was completely confused and shocked.

“What do you mean? I don’t really fancy being dated by pity” – Logan felt that this was such a good moment to join this madness. “OMG! Jules loves you, you love him back and I’m sick and tired of your oblivious flirtations! THREE YEARS I watched both of you! So screw you both! In fact screw each other! Nothing would make me happier. Congratulations you’re both the biggest idiots on earth! And you call me a squid!? Fuck you! Really! It took three years and an attempt of flirt that became serious for you two to put your shit together! God I need a break!”

“LOGAN?” – both of them typed shocked.

“Surprise”


End file.
